The Transformation Bracelet Part 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Join Aquata as she & her niece, Melody embark on an exciting adventure, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Melody's Loneliness

**Disclaimer: I don't own either The Little Mermaid or the Disney Princesses, they are both copyrights of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of the second movie, prequel television series, and the prequel movie.**

**Melody's Loneliness**

**One day in King Eric & Queen Ariel's kingdom on the surface, Eric was playing a good game of Chess with his only child, 12-year-old Princess Melody.**

**"Your move, Dad." Melody said.**

**"Ha," Eric said to Melody. "queen's knight takes king's bishop!"**

**Carlotta passed by the throne room where Eric & Melody were playing their Chess game with clean sheets & pillow cases for every single bedroom in the royal palace, "Eric, Ariel is summoning you since she's still on bedrest with the new baby." she said.**

**"Okay, Carlotta," Eric said. "I'll be right there."**

**Eric stood up and turned to go, but Melody stopped him.**

**"Wait, Dad!" Melody called.**

**Eric then turned to face Melody.**

**"What is it, Melody?" Eric asked.**

**"What about our game?" Melody asked her father.**

**"We will resume our Chess game later," Eric said to Melody. "I promise."**

**Eric left to see what Ariel needed.**

**"Okay, Dad." Melody sighed sadly.**

**A little while later, Melody was down on the beach near the shallow water of the sea, when her 32-year-old aunt, Princess Aquata swam up to the surface.**

**"Good afternoon, Melody!" Aquata exclaimed.**

**"Good afternoon, Aunt Aquata." Melody sighed sadly.**

**"Melody, why are you so sad?" Aquata asked**

**"Since Mom's going to be having the new baby soon, I'm worried that I'll be lonely for the rest of my life!" Melody said now sobbing.**

**"You're just lonely?" Aquata asked Melody.**

**"That's right." Melody sobbed to Aquata.**

**Aquata then had a great idea.**

**"I will be right back, Melody." Aquata said diving back into the sea.**

**"Where are you going?" Melody called to her aunt.**

**Eric came out of the castle to find Melody sitting on the beach in her yellow & white dress listening to the musical locket that her grandfather, King Triton had given to her twelve years ago at her christening.**

**"Melody Darling," Eric said. "it's time to come inside."**

**Melody closed up her locket, "But, Dad..." she began.**

**"It is time for your fitting for your new ball gown." Eric said to Melody sternly.**

**"Okay, Dad." Melody sighed with boredom.**

**Back in Atlantica, Aquata swam into her father's throne room to find King Triton talking to her adopted younger brother and now family sea sorcerer thanks to his visit to the magic cave, and his right hand crab, Sebastian.**

**"Your majesty," Sebastian said seriouslu to the sea king. "Marina Del Rey has escaped from prison."**

**Benjamin, the manatee who formerly worked for Marina Del Rey, released from the prison on good behavoir, now worked as one of the castle guards entered the throne room to discover Aquata waiting for her father's conversation to end.**

**"What's wrong, Miss Aquata?" Benjamin asked.**

**"I must talk to my father & brother." Aquata told Benjamin.**

**"What about?" Benjamin asked Aquata.**

**Aquata cleared her throat, "It's about my niece, Melody, Benjamin." she said honestly.**

**"So I see." Benjamin said to Aquata.**

**Soon, the conversation was over, and Aquata swam straight up to her father.**

**"Daddy," Aquata asked. "may I talk to you?"**

**King Triton glanced at his eldest daughter, "What is it, Aquata?" he asked.**

**"It's about Melody." Aquata answered King Triton.**

**"What about Melody? Is she in trouble?" King Triton asked Aquata worriedly.**

**"No, no, Dad, Melody isn't in trouble," Aquata said defensively. "she is just lonely since Ariel & Eric are too busy with baby preparations."**

**"Who's Melody?" Urchin asked.**

**"Who's Melody? Urchin," someone asked. "do you mean to tell me that you have never met your own niece?"**

**Princess Andrina came into King Triton's throne room.**

**"No, I never even knew that I had a niece, believe you me." Urchin said to Andrina.**

**"Well you do, I'll let you visit her once I become human in order to visit with her at her home on land." Aquata said to Urchin. "that is, if that is even possible."**

**Andrina turned to her older sister, "Oh, it's possible for you to become human alright!" she told Aquata.**

**"What are you talking about, Andrina?" Aquata asked.**

**"Come with us," Andrina. "Urchin & I have got something to show you."**

**"This had better not be another one of your practical jokes, Urchin." Aquata said warily.**

**"Trust me, Aquata," Urchin said gently. "you are going to love this!"**

**Aquata followed Andrina & Urchin into Urchin's bedroom.**

**"So," Aquata asked both Andrina & Urchin. "just what am I looking at?"**

**Urchin then pulled out a gold band with a blue sapphire in its center.**

**Back at the castle where Melody lived, Eric was seeing to Melody's ball gown fitting as Grimsby tailoring room with a still pregnant Ariel.**

**Melody was being fitted for a ball gown made from dark blue & light blue taffeta when her mother entered with Grimsby by her side.**

**"Princess Melody," Grimsby said. "you do look beautiful!"**

**"Thank you Grim... ouch! Watch it with those sharp pins!" Melody shouted out in pain.**

**"Melody!" Ariel scolded.**

**"So sorry, Mother." Melody said.**

**"It's quite all right, my queen," one of the tailors said. "I really should watch where I'm sticking the pins!"**

**"So I see." Ariel said to the tailor.**

**Back in Urchin's bedroom in King Triton's castle in Atlantica, Aquata continued looking at the band with the sapphire in its center.**

**"Once again," Aquata asked impatiently. "just what am I looking at?"**

**"What you are looking at, Aquata," Urchin answered just before Andrina could even get the chance to speak. "is a very special bracelet that I have asked Andrina to craft specifically for you."**

**"That," Andrina said to Aquata. "I myself have asked Urchin here to use his sorcery on it."**

**Aquata picked up the bracelet and looked at it.**

**"So," Aquata asked Andrina & Urchin. "what does special bracelet do exactly?"**

**Andrina & Urchin glanced at each other.**

**"This special bracelet will help you make your one wish come true." Urchin answered Aquata.**

**"You mean?" Aquata asked Andrina & Urchin excitedly.**

**"That's right," Andrina answered Aquata. "you will be able to spend time with Melody on land and come straight home to Atlantica."**

**"Basically," Urchin explained to Aquata. "this bracelet allows you to transform from a mermaid to a human and back again at will."**

**"Thanks, Urchin! Thanks, Andrina," Aquata exclaimed slipping the bracelet around her left wrist. "this is sweet!"**

**Aquata then swam up to the surface closely followed by Andrina & Urchin.**

**Aquata then touched her bracelet and its power transformed her from mermaid to human.**

**As a human, Aquata wore a white camisole with blue ribbons on it and a pair of matching white pantalettes that covered the bottom half of her stomach but she didn't wear shoes.**

**"Now Aquata, this is extra super important," Urchin said. "so I would like you to listen and listen very carefully."**


	2. Aquata's Promise to Urchin

** Aquata's Promise to Urchin**

** "What is it?" Aquata asked Urchin & Andrina.**

** "I would like you to promise me," Andrina said to Aquata. "that you will come home safely."**

** "I promise you, Andrina, that I will return home to Atlantica safe and sound." Aquata said.**

** "And, I would like you to promise **_**me**_**, and this **_**is**_** important," Urchin told Aquata. "that you will **_**never**_** take the bracelet off, that way you will neither misplace it nor allow it to end up in the wrong hands."**

** "And, I promise you, Urchin, that I will **_**never**_** take my bracelet off." Aquata said.**

** Eric came out of the palace to see Aquata talking to both Andrina & Urchin.**

** But there was a little bit of a problem.**

** Because of Aquata's new legs, Eric didn't recognize her.**

** "May I help you, Miss?" Eric asked Aquata.**

** "It is me, Eric," Aquata said. "Aquata, your sister-in-law."**

** Eric looked skeptical, "No you're not, Aquata has a blue tail!" he laughed merrily.**

** "But I **_**am**_** Aquata!" Aquata protested.**

** "It's true," Urchin said to his new brother-in law. "I gave Aquata a **_**very**_** special bracelet that allows her to transform from mermaid to human and back again."**

** "So I see, let's go inside, Aquata," Eric said. "and I'll see if Carlotta has some suitable attire for you to wear."**

** "Thank you, Eric." Aquata said.**

** Aquata turned to go inside the castle but Urchin beckoned to her to come back.**

** "Aquata!" Urchin called.**

** Aquata ran right up to Urchin & Andrina.**

** "What is it?" Aquata asked Urchin & Andrina.**

** "The **_**only**_** time you can take the bracelet off," Urchin said to Aquata. "is to either wear it on your left wrist or your right wrist."**

** "Oh, Urchin," Aquata exclaimed. "thank you!"**

** Aquata then jumped into the shallow water and hugged Urchin around his neck.**

** "Hey," Andrina asked Aquata jealously. "where's **_**my**_** hug?"**

** "Oh," Aquata said. "sorry, Andrina."**

** Aquata then hugged Andrina around her neck.**

** "That's better." Andrina said to Aquata.**

** "Oh no!" Aquata exclaimed.**

** "What's wrong, Aquata?" Urchin asked his worried sister.**

** "I forgot something!" Aquata answered worriedly.**

** Eric just looked at Aquata, "Just what did you forget?" he asked her.**

** "A seashell shaped music box that displays Adella's new boyfriend, Melody's favorite rockstar, Joseph Tidalwave, whose stage name of Kraken singing the songs from his last concert! Oh, I meant to bring it with me!" Aquata answered Eric in a panic.**

** "I will get it for you," Andrina said. "just where did you leave it, Aquata?"**

** "I left it in my bedroom on my bed." Aquata answered Andrina calming down.**

** "Great," Andrina said to Aquata. "now I know where to look for what I'm looking for!"**

** Andrina dove into the sea to grab Aquata's present for Melody.**

** Urchin noticed the sun was setting, "The time has come for me to go, Aquata, see you tomorrow morning after my art lesson!" he said.**

** Urchin also dove into the sea to go back to his home in King Triton's palace.**

** "See you tomorrow!" Aquata called after Urchin.**

** "**_**Now**_** let's go inside, Aquata," Eric said. "and I'll see if Carlotta has some suitable attire for you to wear."**

** "Thank you, Eric." Aquata said.**

** Aquata then went inside with Eric to see if Carlotta has some suitable clothing for her (Aquata **_**not**_** Carlotta) to wear.**

** While in one of the corridors, Aquata & Eric peeked inside of Melody's bedroom.**

** "I hope she's gentle with him." Eric said hopefully.**

** "What is Melody doing?" Aquata asked Eric.**

** "She is writing a letter to Prince Cassim, the son of Sultan Aladdin & Sultana Jasmine, our friends who live in the Kingdom of Agrabah." Eric explained to Aquata.**

** "Why are you hoping that Melody is gentle with that boy?" Aquata asked Eric.**

** "Because, Cassim wants Melody as his girlfriend," Eric explained to Aquata. "but she is in love with Lily & Rose's fraternal triplet brother as well as Aurora & Phillip's only son and heir, Brian."**

** "I see now." Aquata said to the King of the Land & Sea.**

** When Eric found Carlotta with Aquata at his side, she & the other maids in the castle were washing Ariel's dirty laundry.**

** "Carlotta?" Eric asked.**

** "Yes, your highness," Carlotta asked Eric. "how may I be of assistance to you?"**

** Eric presented Aquata to Carlotta.**

** "This is Princess Aquata of Atlantica, Ariel's oldest sister, she is staying with us for a while," Eric said. "can you please get a bedroom and some clothes ready for her?"**

** "But of course, sire." Carlotta said.**

** Carlotta went off to do just as Eric requested.**

** "Eric?" Aquata asked.**

** "Yes, Aquata," Eric answered. "what is it?"**

** "May I please visit with Ariel?" Aquata asked Eric.**

** "But of course," Eric answered Aquata. "but first, you **_**must**_** have a nice warm bubble bath, it'll make you feel like a whole new woman, I can assure you."**

** "What is a bubble bath?" Aquata asked Eric.**

** "Trust me, Aquata, you're going to **_**love**_** a bubble bath," Eric said. "I'll go and ask Carlotta if she can run a bubble bath for you."**

** A few hours after Aquata's bath, Carlotta had helped her dress like a proper human woman in a pale yellow long sleeved nightgown.**

** "Did you enjoy your bubble bath, Dear?" Carlotta asked Aquata.**

** "It was **_**terrific**_**," Aquata answered. "thank you, Carlotta."**

** "You're welcome, Dear." Carlotta said to Aquata.**

** Aquata then heard her stomach rumbling.**

** "I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't eat anything," Aquata said to Carlotta. "do you know where I may get something to eat?"**

** "I'll take you to the dining room." Carlotta said to Aquata.**

** When Aquata entered the dining room in her nightgown, she saw her loving niece, Melody in her lily white nightgown munching on something brown & crunchy.**

** "What are you eating?" Aquata asked Melody.**

** Melody swallowed what she had bitten into.**

** "Oatmeal chocolate chip cookies," Melody answered. "do you like them, Aunt Aquata?"**

** "I don't know," Aquata answered Melody. "I've never eaten anything like that before."**

** "Would you like to try a bite of one of my oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, Aunt Aquata?" Melody asked.**

** "Sure." Aquata said.**

** Melody broke off a piece of one of her cookies and gave it to Aquata.**

** Aquata took a big bite of the cookie piece that Melody had given to her and smiled after she swallowed it.**

** Back in King Triton's palace, Urchin had climbed into his bed.**

** King Triton opened Urchin's bedroom door.**

** "What's the matter, Father?" Urchin asked.**

** "I don't want you to see your sisters on land tomorrow." King Triton said sternly to Urchin.**

** "Why not?" Urchin asked King Triton.**

** "Because," someone told Urchin. "Marina Del Rey is now hiding out in Morgana's old lair."**

** "Oh, hi Sebastian." Urchin sighed.**

** Andrina swam into Urchin's bedroom.**

** "But, Father," Andrina protested. "I have to deliver Aquata's gift to her tomorrow morning!"**

** "Why is that?" King Triton asked Andrina.**

** "Because," Andrina said. "Aquata has said that she wanted to give this music box featuring **_**all**_** the songs from Kraken's last concert!"**

** "So I see," King Triton said to Andrina. "very well, you may go to the surface tomorrow to deliver the gift to Melody."**

** "Oh, yes," Andrina exclaimed. "thank you, Daddy!"**

** Andrina simply hugged King Triton around the neck.**

** Over in Morgana's old lair, Marina was looking through Morgana's old crystal ball at the sleeping Aquata's transformation bracelet which she now wore on her right wrist.**

** "OH," Marina yelled furiously. "I HAVE GOT TO HAVE THAT SPECIAL BRACELET!"**


	3. Quality Time

** Quality Time**

** Marina then **_**frantically**_** began to search for something evil in Morgana's old potion cupboards.**

** Marina then found some potion ingredients that Ursula might have used.**

** "Now," Marina said. "to turn myself human so I can kidnap that merprincess and make her mine by getting her special bracelet!"**

** Marina prepared to mix her potion.**

** The next morning, Melody came into her aunt's bedroom in her white town dress & wide brimmed straw hat that tied in a big bow underneath her chin.**

** "Aunt Aquata," Melody said. "Aunt Aquata, it is time to wake up."**

** Aquata then opened her eyes, "What is it, Melody?" she groaned sleepily.**

** "Get dressed, today's the day I'm taking you on a tour of the kingdom." Melody said to Aquata.**

** Aquata sat up in her bed, "Was that today?" she asked Melody.**

** "Yes! I can't wait to show you around my parents' kingdom!" Melody said to Aquata.**

** "I can see that you're excited, Melody," Aquata laughed. "so for you, I will get ready."**

** "Awesome!" Melody exclaimed.**

** Melody then raced out of Aquata's bedroom leaving her aunt to get dressed in peace.**

** Meanwhile, Melody went into the kitchen to find Chef Louis preparing breakfast for Melody and her parents.**

** "Morning, Louis." Melody said.**

** "Morning your young majesty." Louis said to Melody.**

** "What's for breakfast?" Melody asked Louis.**

** "Fruit stuffed crepes." Louis answered Melody.**

** "Terrific! I **_**love**_** your fruit filled crepes," Melody exclaimed. "but, be sure to make eight instead of six!"**

** Outside the castle, Ariel was talking to Flounder & Sebastian.**

** "I'm so sorry for not telling you this sooner, Ariel," Sebastian said grimly. "but Marina Del Rey has escaped from prison."**

** "You are kidding!" Ariel exclaimed.**

** "I wish Sebastian & I **_**were**_** kidding, Ariel," Flounder said. "but we're not."**

** "If Marina **_**ever**_** comes ashore," Ariel said to Flounder & Sebastian seriously & breathlessly. "It'll be up to Aquata, Eric, and Melody to battle her."**

** "Wow, Ariel," Flounder said. "you sound tired."**

** "I **_**am**_** tired, Flounder," Ariel sighed. "I've been carrying this baby around for months!"**

** Grimsby came out of the castle.**

** "It is time for breakfast, Madam." Grimsby said to Ariel.**

** "I'm coming, Grimsby," Ariel panted breathlessly. "slowly but surely."**

** "Here, my queen," Grimsby said to Ariel. "please let me help you."**

** Ariel leaned herself onto Grimsby's shoulder.**

** "Thank you, Grimsby." Ariel said.**

** Grimsby helped Ariel into the dining room where Melody, Aquata, and Eric were sitting at the long rectangular dining room table with their plates of fruit filled crepes in front of them.**

** "Good morning, Ariel." Aquata said.**

** "Good morning, Aquata." Ariel said.**

** "So Aunt Aquata," Melody asked. "how do you like Louis's crepes?"**

** "This may be my first time having fruit crepes, and I must say," Aquata answered Melody. "I **_**love**_** them!"**

** "I **_**thought**_** you might!" Melody exclaimed.**

** "So, Melody?" Eric asked.**

** "Yes, Dad?" Melody answered.**

** "What are your plans for today?" Eric asked Melody.**

** "Melody is going to take me to her favorite places in your kingdom." Aquata answered Eric just before Melody even had the chance to answer her father's question.**

** "That sounds like fun!" Eric said to Aquata & Melody.**

** Just before going out into the kingdom on land, Aquata & Melody went down to the seashore and met up with Urchin & Andrina.**

** "Good morning, Aquata!" Urchin said.**

** "Good morning, Aquata," Andrina said. "good morning, Melody!"**

** "Good to see you, Aunt Andrina!" Melody exclaimed.**

** "Good to see you as well, Melody!" Andrina said.**

** Melody then looked at Urchin, "Who are you?" she said.**

** "This is your uncle, Urchin, your grandfather had adopted him after Fathers' Day when we were growing up." Andrina told Melody.**

** "Is it true that you had taken Grandfather's trident from its stand in order to rescue Mom and Flounder from a gigantic octopus while you were in this place called Shark Canyon?" Melody asked Urchin curiously.**

** "You did that?" Andrina asked Urchin.**

** "Yes I did, Melody, and I had **_**accidentally**_** hurt Flounder," Urchin admitted. "it is something that I'm not too proud of."**

** "Oh, Aquata, before I forget," Andrina said. "I brought your present for Melody."**

** Andrina handed Aquata her present for Melody.**

** "Thanks, Andrina, you really are true to your word." Aquata said.**

** Melody looked at the object.**

** "Oh wow! You brought me back another shell for my collection, Aunt Aquata," Melody exclaimed. "cool!"**

** "It is **_**more**_** than just a seashell," Aquata said to Melody. "open it up and see."**

** Melody opened up the seashell to reveal Kraken singing at his concert.**

** Melody heard the song that Kraken was singing.**

** Kraken: **_**You are the sunlight on the surface**_**;**

_**You are the moon beneath the**_**;**

_**Reflection of the sea**_**;**

_**You are more**_**;**

_**Than what you have become**_**;**

_**You are**_**;**

_**My beautiful Melody**_**;**

_**My beautiful Melody**_**.**

** "Oh wow," Melody exclaimed. "this is excellent!"**

** "Do you like it?" Aquata asked Melody.**

** "I **_**love**_** it, Kraken Tidalwave is my **_**most favorite**_** rock singer ever," Melody exclaimed hugging Aquata "oh thank you, Aunt Aquata!"**

** "You are welcome, Melody." Aquata said.**

** While in the kingdom's village. Melody & Aquata stopped by the post office.**

** "Hello, Princess Melody!" the postman exclaimed.**

** "Hello, Mr. Peterson," Melody said to the postman. "do you have any mail for us?"**

** "You **_**know**_** I **_**always**_** have mail for you & your family, Princess, speaking of family, who is this?" Mr. Peterson asked Melody.**

** "This is my aunt, Aquata," Melody answered Mr. Peterson. "she's staying with us while my mom is on bedrest with my baby sister or baby brother."**

** "I'll bet you can't wait until the baby's born, eh. Melody?" Mr. Peterson asked.**

** "Yeah," Melody grumbled. "I can't wait until the baby's born, that'll be the day things **_**finally**_** get back to normal."**

** "Melody... I know how you feel." Aquata said to her niece.**

** "You do?" Melody asked Aquata.**

** After leaving the post office, Aquata told Melody her sad tale.**

** "When your grandmother was pregnant with Andrina," Aquata said to Melody. "I was worried that she & your grandfather would love Andrina more than they loved me, but I was wrong."**

** "You were?" Melody asked Aquata.**

** "Yes, I was," Aquata said to Melody. "your grandmother told me that love grows every time a new family member is introduced."**

** "So I see." Melody said to Aquata.**

** Back under the sea, Marina was taking a swim in a deep crevasse, where she had discovered something.**

** "Help me! Help me," a wicked voice said to Marina from within a block of ice. "set me free!"**

** Marina swam over to the block of ice, "Stand back!" she commanded.**

** Marina then freed the owner of the voice from the icy prison.**

** The owner of the voice was none other than Morgana.**

** "I'm finally free!" Morgana exclaimed.**

** "What should we do?" Marina asked Morgana.**

** "I think we should team up," Morgana told Marina. "so that we can take over Atlantica!"**

** "Excellent!" Marina exclaimed in agreement with Morgana.**


	4. News Of Danger

** News Of Danger**

** Back on the surface that very evening, Melody & Aquata had just entered the castle.**

** Grimsby walked up to Aquata & Melody, Aquata noticed that Grimsby looked stern with her niece.**

** "Where have you been, Princess Melody?" Grimsby asked.**

** "Melody just took me out into the kingdom like she said this morning!" Aquata protested to Grimsby.**

** "I see," Grimsby said to Aquata & Melody. "now go straight upstairs & change your clothes for supper."**

** "Melody, before **_**you**_** get dressed, I could **_**really**_** use your assistance." Aquata whispered.**

** "What do you need?" Melody asked Aquata.**

** "Can you please come into my bedroom," Aquata asked Melody. "I'm having trouble deciding on a gown to wear to dinner."**

** "I will do **_**better**_** than that!" Melody told her aunt.**

** "What do you mean?" Aquata asked Melody.**

** "I can go and get Carlotta to help you out, Aunt Aquata," Melody said. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"**

** And just like a gunshot, Melody took off to find Carlotta.**

** Back in Atlantica, Marina & Morgana invaded King Triton's throne room.**

** "Morgana!" King Triton gasped in terror.**

** "Marina!" Sebastian exclaimed also gasping in terror.**

** "HAND OVER THE TRIDENT, TRITON!" Morgana demanded furiously.**

** "In your dreams!" King Triton said to both Morgana & Marina.**

** "ONCE MORE," Morgana demanded furiously. "HAND OVER THE TRIDENT, TRITON!"**

** "As my father said, Morgana," Attina said bravely. "in your dreams!"**

** "Now, Urchin," Alana called out. "use some of your magic on Marina!"**

** "You got it, Alana." Urchin called back.**

** Urchin just then tried to attack Marina with one of his magic spells, when suddenly, Morgana used her own magic to deflect Urchin's own spell and send it straight back at him.**

** Urchin was knocked down straight to the ground.**

** "Urchin!" King Triton shouted.**

** Urchin quickly recovered, "I'm all right, Dad." he said breathlessly to King Triton.**

** Urchin tried to cast a defensive spell but ended up shocking himself.**

** "Oh no," Arista shouted. "Urchin!"**

** "What is it?" Urchin called back to Arista.**

** "How are you doing on magic?" Arista asked Urchin.**

** Urchin then tried casting another spell but **_**nothing**_** happened.**

** "I am **_**very**_** low on magic!" Urchin answered Arista.**

** "When should you get your magical powers back?" Attina asked Urchin.**

** "That would be during a..." Urchin began.**

** But Urchin was knocked to King Triton's throne room floor once again.**

** "Urchin!" Adella & Joseph exclaimed in unison.**

** Adella & Joseph swam straight to Urchin's location.**

** "Oh no!" Adella exclaimed.**

** "What is it?" Joseph asked Adella.**

** "Urchin is unconscious!" Adella told Joseph.**

** Urchin **_**still**_** lay **_**motionless**_** upon the throne room floor of King Triton.**

** "Your sorcerer has now fallen," Marina said to King Triton. "if you give me the trident, I will heal him!"**

** King Triton then zapped Marina with his trident.**

** King Triton also used his trident to heal Urchin from his unconsciousness.**

** "You were saying, Marina?" Urchin asked.**

** Back in Eric & Ariel's castle, Melody had gotten Carlotta, and she & Aquata were in Aquata's bedroom.**

** Carlotta was trying to help Aquata pick out a nice dinner gown.**

** "How about this one?" Carlotta asked Aquata holding up a red gown.**

** "I don't know, it looks like something Arista would wear." Aquata said to Carlotta.**

** "What about this gown?" Carlotta asked Aquata holding up a green gown.**

** "I don't think I myself would wear green." Aquata told Carlotta honestly.**

** "Okay then," Carlotta asked Aquata holding up a blue gown. "what about this gown?"**

** "It is perfect," Aquata said to Carlotta. "thanks for the assistance!"**

** "You're quite welcome, Aunt Aquata," Carlotta said. "now I have to hurry it up and get the table set."**

** Carlotta then left Aquata to go and set the dining room table.**

** Aquata took off the old black boots that were now too small for Eric to wear, dark blue skirt, matching dark blue jacket with lace on the bottom of it, and light blue long sleeved shirt that she wore in town.**

** After changing into the gown that Carlotta had helped her pick out, Aquata met up with Ariel, Melody, and Eric in the dining room.**

** "So, Louis," Melody asked. "what are we having for dinner tonight?"**

** "We are having stuffed crab with broccali," Louis answered. "your favorite, Princess Melody."**

** Aquata then covered her mouth, she had an awful taste in it.**

** "Pardon me." Aquata said to her family and the chef with her hand **_**still**_** covering her mouth.**

** Aquata then ran outside to hide her red itchy patches around her mouth.**

** "What did I say?" Louis asked.**

** "My sister-in-law does not eat shellfish," Eric said to Louis. "she is allergic to shellfish."**

** "Oh no," Louis said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!"**

** "It's okay, Louis," Ariel said. "Aquata has always been allergic to shellfish since she was little."**

** Louis then folded his arms.**

** "Well, I also made some breaded codfish," Louis said to Ariel. "maybe Miss Aquata would like to try some of that."**

** Louis then went back into the kitchen.**

** Outside on the beach, Aquata was trying to heal her rashes with cool water from the sea, when she saw her father rising to the surface.**

** "Daddy," Aquata asked in amazement. "what are you doing here?"**

** King Triton handed something to his eldest daughter, "You forgot this at home." he said.**

** "My allergy medicine!" Aquata exclaimed.**

** Aquata then rubbed the medicine all over her face.**

** "Aquata?" King Triton asked.**

** Aquata turned around, "Yes?" she answered King Triton.**

** "After you eat dinner," King Triton told Aquata. "I would like to speak with you, Eric, Melody, and Ariel about something **_**very**_** important."**

** "Okay, Daddy." Aquata said.**

** King Triton dove back down into the depths of the sea as Aquata went back inside.**

** As dinner was about to begin, Aquata nervously sipped on her iced tea.**

** "Are you okay, Aquata?" Ariel asked.**

** "I'm fine," Aquata lied to Ariel. "just fine."**

** Eric & Melody seemed a bit doubtful.**

** "You don't sound fine to me, Aquata." Eric said taking a bite of his roll.**

** After supper that evening, Aquata, Ariel, Eric, and Melody sneaked outside to the sea's shallow water to speak to King Triton.**

** "Gosh, Grandfather," Melody said. "you sound **_**terribly**_** worried."**

** "I **_**am**_** terribly worried, Melody." King Triton said.**

** "Why are you so worried, Daddy?" Ariel asked.**

** "Yes, King Triton, why are you so worried?" Eric asked.**

** "You all know that Marina has escaped from prison, right?" King Triton asked Ariel, Aquata, Melody, and Eric.**

** "Yes." Aquata answered King Triton.**

** "Well, as it turned out, Marina has teamed up with Morgana," King Triton said now feeling horrified. "and your brother is powerless!"**


	5. Marina And Morgana's Wicked Plan

**Marina And Morgana's Wicked Plan**

**"What do you mean?" Aquata asked King Triton.**

**"When Urchin & I were younger, Aquata," Ariel answered just before King Triton could even get the chance to speak. "we visited a magic cave where I became a sea witch."**

**"You became a sea witch, Ariel," Eric asked. "like Ursula & Morgana?"**

**"I was nothing like Ursula or Morgana when I was a sea witch," Ariel said to Eric. "but I did make a lot of mistakes when I was a sea witch too."**

**"What has this to do with Urchin?" Aquata asked Ariel.**

**"Urchin must have gone back to the magic cave to obtain magical abilities of his own since that little misadventure." Ariel said to Aquata.**

**"How can Urchin get his powers back, Ariel?" King Triton asked.**

**"He will only get his powers back during a full moon." Ariel answered her father.**

**"So I see," King Triton said to Ariel. "what must be done?"**

**"Just bring Urchin up here, your highness," Eric said. "there's going to be a full moon out tonight, not to mention that it'll be a cloudless night."**

**"Sounds good." King Triton said to Eric.**

**King Triton then dove back into the sea and went back to Atlantica.**

**"Good bye, Grandfather," Melody said with a sad sigh in her voice. "I'll miss you."**

**The sun began to set.**

**"Come on, Melody," Ariel said. "it's time to go inside for bedtime."**

**"Awww, Mom." Melody said in protest.**

**"I'll tuck you in." Eric said to Melody.**

**"Dad! I'm not a baby anymore," Melody said. "I don't need to be tucked in!"**

**"I know you'll be thirteen soon," Eric said to Melody. "but I still think of you as my little girl."**

**"Oh Dad!" Melody exclaimed now feeling embarrassed in front of Aquata.**

**Ariel, Aquata, Eric, and Melody went back into the castle.**

**"Oh, Ariel, before I forget," Aquata said. "Melody & I went to the post office and we got the mail for you."**

**"What did we get?" Ariel asked Aquata.**

**"You all got tons of letters, but I noticed that one of them was from a man by the name of King Henry, I think?" Aquata asked Ariel.**

**"Henry? I haven't seen him in so long!" Eric said to Aquata.**

**Melody's eyes shot open, "Who is Henry?" she asked.**

**"He is your father's brother," Ariel answered Melody. "you don't remember either him, your aunt, Cinderella, or their identical twin daughters, Cindy & Henrietta, because we took you over to their kingdom as a baby."**

**"How old are Cindy & Henrietta anyway?" Melody asked Eric.**

**"They are two months younger than you are," Eric said to Melody. "so they had celebrated their twelfth birthday last year while we were battling Morgana which was why we didn't attend their birthday celebration."**

**"I see." Melody said with another sad sigh.**

**"What does the letter say?" Aquata asked Eric.**

**Eric cleared his throat and began to read the letter.**

**Eric: **_**Dear Eric**_**,**

_**I hope you**_**, **_**Ariel**_**, **_**and Melody are all well.**_

_**Cinderella is constantly losing her shoes because our mouse friends keep using them as boats**_**!**

_**We have Cinderella**_**'**_**s**__**stepsister**_**, **_**Anastasia and her fiance**_**, **_**Maxwell**_**, **_**the village baker living with us in the castle**_**.**

_**Anastasia insisted that Cinderella & I invite you to the wedding**_**.**

_**There is also a ball tomorrow night**_**.**

_**See you soon**_**!**

_**Henry**_**.**

**Melody was now nervous after her father had finished reading the letter.**

**"I don't know about this," Melody said to Eric. "do I really have to meet Aunt Cinderella's stepsister, Anastasia?"**

**Eric just sighed, "I'll write to Henry." he said to Melody.**

**Back in Atlantica, Marina & Morgana were getting the upper hand in the battle against King Triton.**

**"Surrender, Marina!" Sebastian ordered.**

**"DON'T PUSH ME, SEBASTIAN, I STILL DESIRE YOUR POSITION!" Marina yelled furiously.**

**"YOU WILL NEVER GET MY JOB!" Sebastian bellowed at Marina furiously.**

**"AND YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY TRIDENT!" King Triton yelled at Morgana just as furiously as Sebastian had yelled at Marina.**

**King Triton used his trident to blast Marina and wound her.**

**Morgana then supported her wounded ally on her right shoulder.**

**"THIS ISN'T OVER, TRITON!" Morgana swore furiously.**

**Morgana still supporting Marina on her right shoulder magically retreated back to their lair.**

**Back on the sueface after Melody & Aquata had hit the hay, Ariel found Eric sitting at the desk in his study with a sheet of paper and a quill pen on it.**

**"What's the matter, Eric?" Ariel asked.**

**Eric just glanced at his loving wife, "I just don't know how to break the news to Henry in my letter... how can I tell him that Melody is nervous about meeting his soon to be sister-in-law?" he asked Ariel.**

**"Well, we'll be leaving for Cinderella & Henry's castle tomorrow, the wedding is in a week's time and like Henry said in his letter, the ball is tomorrow night."**

**"Thanks, Ariel," Eric said. "I'll wait until tomorrow to tell him tomorrow just before the ball night."**

**"We've got all morning to pack, now I think we had better follow Melody & Aquata's example and get some sleep."**

**Ariel & Eric went into their bedroom to get some well deserved shut eye.**

**Back in Atlantica in King Triton's palace, King Triton went straight into Urchin's bedroom to find Urchin was asleep and dreaming about Melody.**

**"Don't worry, Melody, I will free you and Aquata from Marina & Morgana's wicked grasp." King Triton heard Urchin mumbling in his sleep.**

**Within Urchin's dream, he was outside of Marina & Morgana's lair as Morgana held Melody now a mermaid firmly by the hand and Marina held Aquata now a mermaid again firmly by the hand.**

**"Urchin," Aquata shouted. "stay back, they'll get you too!"**

**"Aquata," Urchin exclaimed. "Melody!"**

**"You had better listen, Uncle Urchin!" Melody exclaimed.**

**Urchin then opened his eyes, awake from his dream.**

**"I've got to get some more magic!" Urchin exclaimed.**

**"That is precisely the reason why I am here." King Triton said to Urchin.**

**"Father?" Urchin asked.**

**"Wake up, Urchin," King Triton said. "it's time to go to the surface."**

**"Why is that?" Urchin asked King Triton.**

**"Because Eric told me that there is a full moon out tonight, and you need more magic so you can help us in the fight against Marina & Morgana." King Triton said to Urchin.**

**"Sounds good to me, Father." Urchin said to King Triton.**

**Back on the surface, Melody awoke to the sound of sea water being splashed from outside the bedroom window that led to her balcony.**

**"Who's out there?" Melody asked groggily.**

**Melody then went out and stood on her balcony.**

**"Hello, Melody!" King Triton called.**

**"Hi!" Melody called back to her grandfather.**

**After Urchin refilled his magic, he & King Triton went back to Atlantica while Melody went back to bed.**

**The next morning after packing their clothes, Ariel, Eric, Aquata, and Melody took their ship to Queen Cinderella & King Henry's castle to get to know Anastasia & Maxwell.**

**That evening at the ball, everyone was dressed in their best ball clothing.**

**"What is taking your sister so long, Ariel?" Anastasia asked impatiently.**

**"Anastasia!" Cinderella scolded sharply.**

**"So sorry, Cinderella." Anastasia said.**

**Suddenly, Aquata showed herself in her blue ball gown.**

**"I'm here! So sorry for being late!" Aquata said, just like when she wore her long sleeved dinner gown, Aquata wore her transformation bracelet on her right wrist.**

**Back under the sea in Morgana & Marina's lair, Marina saw Aquata & Melody in their ball gowns through Morgana's crystal ball.**

**"Morgana?" Marina asked.**

**"What is it, Marina?" Morgana answered.**

**"Can you turn me into a human? I am going to put our plan into action," Marina requested to Morgana. "I'm going to make Aquata & Melody ours by turning them into mermaids, then, I'm going to take Aquata's special bracelet for myself!"**

**"Sure thing." Morgana to Marina now cackling wickedly.**


	6. Undersea Kidnapping

** Undersea Kidnapping**

** Morgana then transformed Marina into a human.**

** "Now," Morgana asked Marina. "do you remember your mission?"**

** "Yes, I do," Marina said to Morgana. "I must kidnap Melody and Aquata!"**

** "Good," Morgana said to Marina. "now go off to Cinderella's castle!"**

** Marina swam up to the surface and sneaked into the castle where Ariel, Eric, and Melody lived and where Aquata was staying while she was visiting Melody on land.**

** Marina then crept into Ariel & Eric's bedroom and grabbed the map to Cinderella & Henry's kingdom.**

** Back at Cinderella & Henry's castle, Cindy & Henrietta were noticing Melody's locket.**

** "Oh wow, Melody," Henrietta exclaimed. "I **_**love**_** your locket!"**

** "Me too," Cindy squealed out of excitement. "where did you get it, Melody?"**

** "That is... kind of... difficult to explain." Melody said to Citndy & Henrietta.**

** "What do you mean?" Citndy & Henrietta asked Melody in unison.**

** Cindy, the oldest of Cinderella & Henry's twins always wore red, whereas the youngest, Henrietta always wore purple.**

** "My grandfather presented me with the locket on the day of my christening, but then it was dropped by my grandfather on his way back to his home in Atlantica, however," Melody said. "twelve years later while swimming in the sea hunting for seashells for my collection, I found the locket which bore my name."**

** "I see, sorta." Cindy said to Melody now feeling baffled.**

** "Me too, kinda." Henrietta said to Melody also feeling baffled.**

** "I told you that it was kind of difficult to explain." Melody said to Cindy & Henrietta honestly.**

** Suddenly, the trumpets sounded.**

** The royal announcer came up to Cinderella & Henry.**

** "Announcing the arrival of," the announcer said. "the Royal Family of Agrabah, Sultan Aladdin & Sultana Jasmine and their fraternal twins, 12-year-old Princess Lilac & Prince Cassim!"**

** The Royal Family of Agrabah entered Cinderella & Henry's ballroom in their festive clothing.**

** Princess Lilac looked lovely in her blue Arabian ball gown with blue headband & trademark red jewels both on it **_**and**_** on the ball gown.**

** Lilac's younger twin brother, Cassim looked quite dashing in his father's old formal attire & turban.**

** "Hello, Lilac," Melody said. "hi, Cassim."**

** "Hi, Melody." Lilac said.**

** "Hi, Melody." Cassim sighed longingly.**

** "Like I've stated **_**so many**_** times before, Cassim," Melody said. "I am **_**in love**_** with a prince I have never **_**even**_** met!"**

** "In other words, Dear Brother," Lilac said to Cassim. "Melody has a **_**betrothal**_**! You've **_**never**_** had a chance with her!"**

** "You're right, Lilac," Cassim sighed dejectedly. "as usual."**

** The trumpets sounded.**

** "Announcing the arrival of Queen Tiana, King Naveen, Prince Nathaniel, and Princess Tia of the Kingdom of Maldonia!" the announcer exclaimed.**

** Naveen entered the ballroom, closely followed by Tiana holding the left hand of the couple's youngest child and only daughter, 7-year-old Tia, followed by their eldest child & only son, 13-year-old Nathaniel.**

** "Is **_**Nathaniel**_** the one that you are betrothed to, Melody?" Cassim asked now feeling annoyed with his longtime friend.**

** "What? No! Cassim," Melody said defensively. "I am **_**not**_** betrothed to the Maldonian Prince!"**

** "Yeah, right." Cassim said to Melody sarcastically.**

** "I'M NOT!" Melody shouted furiously at Cassim.**

** The trumpets sounded once more.**

** "Announcing the arrival of Li Mulan, Li Shang, Li Ai Ju, and Li Ping of China!" the announcer exclaimed.**

** The Li family walked into Cinderella's ballroom.**

** A few more royal families had arrived just in time for the ball to begin.**

** While Aquata was watching Melody waltzing with Prince Amos, the 14-year-old son of Queen Belle & King Adam and the older brother of 12-year-old Princess Beatrice, Marina made her move.**

** Aquata then noticed that Marina was right behind Melody.**

** "Melody! Look out!" Aquata called out.**

** Melody was picked up by Marina in a **_**dangerous**_** grip.**

** "Hey! You let go of me!" Melody shouted at the woman who picked her up.**

** Marina turned Melody into a mermaid.**

** "Melody!" Ariel & Eric called out in unison.**

** Aquata stood up, grabbed Eric's sword, ran up to Marina, and gave her a good slash in the hand.**

** "LET GO OF MY NIECE!" Aquata yelled at Marina furiously.**

** "Ouch!" Marina shouted at Aquata.**

** Marina then released Melody from her grasp and dropped her onto the floor.**

** Cindy & Henrietta raced over to Melody's location trying to protect her.**

** Ariel gasped, "Aquata! Watch out!" she shouted.**

** "Don't worry, Ariel," Aquata called back. "I know what I'm..."**

** Before Aquata knew it, Marina had turned her into a mermaid as well.**

** "Aquata!" Anastasia shouted.**

** "Melody!" Maxwell called out.**

** Shang drew his sword and prepared to attack Marina.**

** Though by now, Marina had disappeared, and she had taken **_**both**_** Aquata and Melody with her.**

** "Melody, no," Henry shouted. "not my niece!"**

** Back in King Triton's palace in Atlantica, the teumpets sounded.**

** Harold, the seahore announcer came into King Triton's throne room where King Triton was sitting upon his throne.**

** "Your majesty," Harold panted. "your majesty!"**

** King Triton just leaned forward, "What is it?" he asked.**

** "Aquata & Melody have returned to Atlantica!" Harold announced to King Triton.**

** "Prepare a welcome feast for them!" King Triton commanded to Harold.**

** "Yes, your majesty." Harold said to King Triton.**

** Harold then swam off to the kitchen to prepare the welcome feast for Aquata & Melody.**

** Back in Morgana & Marina's lair, Benjamin saw Morgana transform Marina back into a mermaid.**

** Benjamin also saw Marina taking Aquata's transformation bracelet away from her by prying it from her right wrist forcefully.**

** "Hey," Aquata shouted at Marina. "that is **_**my**_** bracelet!"**

** "Correction, Princess," Morgana said to Aquata. "that special bracelet now belongs to Marina!"**

** "Oh no!" Melody exclaimed.**

** "Oh yes!" Morgana said to Melody.**

** "You monsters!" Aquata shouted at Morgana & Marina.**

** Benjamin gasped, "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed.**

** Benjamin then swam back to the palace to warn King Triton.**

** Back at Cinderella's castle, Ariel & Eric were leaving for their own castle.**

** "Are you **_**absolutely**_** certain that you don't want to stay for Anastasia & Maxwell's wedding, Eric?" Henry asked.**

** "I'm so sorry, Henry, but," Eric said. "we **_**cannot**_** attend the wedding."**

** "You can't? But why not?" Cinderella asked Eric.**

** "Because, Daddy might be waiting for us back at home." Ariel answered Cinderella just before Eric could speak.**

** "So I see," Cinderella said. "well, do what you must, Ariel."**

** "Thank you, Cinderella." Ariel said.**

** Ariel & Eric then took off for their own castle in their ship.**

** Once Ariel & Eric got back to their castle, King Triton was waiting for them.**

** "Did you hear the news, Ariel?" King Triton asked.**

** "About Aquata & Melody being kidnapped," Ariel answered King Triton. "we actually **_**saw**_** what had happened while we were at Cinderella's castle."**

** "Have you found Melody?" Eric asked King Triton.**

** "Sadly, no," King Triton answered Eric. "not a **_**single**_** trace of either Aquata or Melody has been found."**


	7. Undersea Rescue Mission

** Undersea Rescue Mission**

** "Thanks for the news, King Triton." Eric said.**

** "You're welcome." King Triton said to Eric.**

** King Triton turned to go, but Ariel stopped him.**

** "Wait, Daddy!" Ariel called out.**

** King Triton turned around, "Yes, Ariel, what is it?" he asked.**

** "I'm coming with you." Ariel said to King Triton.**

** "No, Ariel," Eric warned. "you need to be resting!"**

** "I know, Eric," Ariel said. "but Melody is in danger!"**

** "Well... in that case," Eric said. "I'll go down there then."**

** "No, Eric," King Triton said. "you really should stay with Ariel."**

** Eric sighed, "You're right, your highness." he said.**

** Back at Morgana & Marina's lair, Melody was **_**trying**_** to figure out hers & Aquata's escape.**

** "Oh, that won't work!" Melody shouted.**

** Aquata swam up to Melody, "What's the matter, Dear?" she asked her only niece.**

** "The plan I had for our escape, Aunt Aquata," Melody answered. "it won't work!"**

** Back in King Triton's throne room, Sebastian & Urchin were talking to King Triton when Benjamin entered the throne room.**

** "My king," Benjamin panted breathlessly. "my king!"**

** King Triton leaned forward in his throne, "What's the matter, Benjamin?" he asked the frightened manatee.**

** "Your daughter & granddaughter have been taken prisoner! By Morgana **_**and**_** Marina!" **

** The Sea King rose from his throne.**

** "ARE YOU **_**SERIOUS**_**?" King Triton bellowed furiously at Benjamin.**

** "Quite serious." Benjamin answered King Triton.**

** Back in the lair of Marina & Morgana, Melody opened the music box that she had received from Aquata.**

** Melody saw heard Kraken singing a **_**different**_** song from his concert.**

** Kraken: **_**Hoka no ai wa arimasen**_**;**

_**Umi no shita ni kakusareta**_**;**

_**Hoka no ai wa arimasen**_**;**

_**Hy**__**ōmen no ue**_**;**

_**Hoka no himitsu no ai wa arimasen**_**;**

_**Son**__**ōchi watashi no me o miru koto ga dekimasu**_**;**

_**Hoka no himitsu no ai wa arimasen**_**;**

_**Nazenara anata wa**_**;**

_**Watashi no saiai Attina**_**;**

_**Watashiniha**__**son**_**'**_**nani**__**ōku o imi suru**_**.**

** Even though **_**this**_** song was in Japanese, Melody thought it was beautiful.**

** Back on the surface, Ariel & Eric were in their bedroom worrying about Melody when Grimsby knocked on their bedroom door.**

** "Come in!" Eric called.**

** Grimsby came into Eric & Ariel's bedroom.**

** "My queen, someone by the name of Urchin is here to see you." Grimsby said to Ariel.**

** "Thank you, Grimsby." Ariel said.**

** Ariel then went outside to see her old friend & adopted brother on the surface with her father's trident in his hands.**

** "Ariel, you had better go into your castle... and grab Eric." Urchin said seriously.**

** "Urchin," Ariel asked. "what are you doing with Father's trident?"**

** "That's not important as of right now," Urchin said to Ariel seriously. "go & get Eric! Melody & Aquata are in the **_**deepest**_** of danger!"**

** Ariel went back into the castle to get Eric.**

** Back in Morgana & Marina's icy lair, Melody & Aquata each had an icicle in their laps and were crafting swords from the icicles so they could excape.**

** Well, Melody was making **_**her**_** icicle sword while listening to Kraken singing in her opened music box.**

** Kraken: **_**You are the sunlight on the surface**_**;**

_**You are the moon beneath the**_**;**

_**Reflection of the sea**_**;**

_**You are more**_**;**

_**Than what you have become**_**;**

_**You are**_**;**

_**My beautiful Melody**_**;**

_**My beautiful Melody**_**.**

** "How is your sword coming along, Melody?" Aquata asked.**

** "It is coming along fine, Aunt Aquata." Melody answered.**

** "Excellent!" Aquata.**

** Over in the castle of Queen Aurora & King Phillip, two of their three triplets, Princesses Lily, the eldest of the three who had brown hair like her father, blue eyes like her mother, and **_**always**_** wore blue & silver, her younger sister, Rose looked like a younger version of her mother right down to the pink & gold outfit she wore.**

** The two girls were looking for their middle triplet brother, Prince Brian, who looked like a younger version of their father.**

** "Mother, Father," Lily asked worriedly. "have you seen Brian?"**

** "No we haven't, Lily," Phillip answered. "why do you ask?"**

** "To put it simply," Rose answered Phillip. "neither Lily nor I can find our sweet brother."**

** Aurora just laughed, "Brian is in the rose garden daydreaming about the princess who he is betrothed to." she answered her daughters.**

** "Thank you, Mother!" the princesses called.**

** Lily & Rose ran off to to the royal rose garden to find Brian.**

** While in the rose garden, Lily & Rose could hear Brian singing and singing beautifully as he daydreamed.**

** Brian: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**. **

** Lily & Rose found Brian under the shade of a tree singing about the black haired princess he had met only once in his life.**

** "Oh, Brian, that was wonderful!" his sisters exclaimed in unison.**

** Back at Ariel & Eric's castle on the beach that very same night, Urchin turned Ariel back into her mermaid form and turned Eric into a merman with a green tail with the help of King Triton's trident.**

** Ariel & Eric then dove deep down below the waves following Urchin to battle against Morgana & Marina.**

** Back in Marina & Morgana's lair, Aquata & Melody used the swords they made and escaped from their prison.**

** Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, and Marina's electric eels were blocking Aquata & Melody's **_**only**_** exit.**

** "We can't get out!" Aquata shouted out in terror.**

** Back with Ariel, Urchin, and Eric, they all returned to King Triton's palace to find King Triton was still out, so Urchin returned the trident to its stand.**

** In three hours time, King Triton & Sebastian came back for the trident.**

** "So, Urchin, was your mission successful?" King Triton asked his son & sorcerer.**

** "Yes it was," Urchin said to King Triton. "I brought Ariel & Eric with me."**

** "Excellent, Son," King Triton said to Urchin. "now let's go rescue Aquata & Melody as well as save Atlantica!"**

** Back at Morgana & Marina's lair, Melody & Aquata weere still trapped as Aquata saw her bracelet on Marina's left wrist and began to remember her promises to both Andrina & Urchin.**

** Within her memory, Aquata was talking to Andrina & Urchin.**

** "I would like you to promise me," Andrina said to Aquata. "that you will come home safely."**

** "I promise you, Andrina, that I will return home to Atlantica safe and sound." Aquata said.**

** "And, I would like you to promise **_**me**_**, and this **_**is**_** important," Urchin told Aquata. "that you will **_**never**_** take the bracelet off, that way you will neither misplace it nor allow it to end up in the wrong hands."**

** "And, I promise you, Urchin, that I will **_**never**_** take my bracelet off." Aquata said.**

** Aquata then came out of her memory.**

** "Oh! Why did I break my promises to Andrina & Urchin?" Aquata asked with guilt in her voice.**

** A few hours later, a fearsome battle began.**

** The battle lasted for days, until at last, Marina had been taken back to the undersea prison.**

** Melody used her grandfather's trident to wound Morgana.**

** "THIS ISN'T OVER, MELODY," Morgana swore furiously. "I'LL FIND YOU SOMEDAY!"**

** Morgana then made a great escape.**

** A few weeks after the battle, Ariel had had her new baby boy, Melody got to name the red haired blue eyed baby Marinus, for her love of the sea and **_**everyone**_** from above the waves and under the sea had attended Marinus's christening.**


	8. A Glorious Celebration

**A Glorious Celebration**

**Melody was in the ship's nursery with Marinus.**

**Melody was sitting in her mother's rocking chair while Marinus was napping in his playpen.**

**On the deck of the ship, Ariel saw Aquata swimming straight up to the ship with her transformation bracelet on her left wrist again.**

**"Morning, Aquata!" Ariel called.**

**"Greetings, Ariel!" Aquata called out.**

**Eric walked over to the edge of the ship.**

**"Good morning, Aquata," Eric said. "if you want to see Melody, she is..."**

**"I'm right here, Dad!" a voice finished for Eric.**

**Melody appeared on the deck of the ship from the ship's nursery.**

**Aquata looked at King Triton, "May I join Ariel, Eric, and Melody aboard their ship?" she asked.**

**"I don't see why not." King Triton said to Aquata.**

**"Oh," Aquata exclaimed. "thank you, Daddy! Thank you!"**

**Aquata hugged King Triton.**

**After the hug, Aquata touched her bracelet and became a human.**

**"Good bye, Aquata," King Triton said. "and good luck."**

**Aquata was wearing a purple dress with black lace up boots.**

**Aquata swam up to Ariel & Eric's ship, but she got caught in the cargo net.**

**Aquata was now struggling to get herself loose from the cargo net.**

**"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING," Aquata yelled furiiously. "LET ME LOOSE!"**

**Melody grabbed her father's sword and sliced through the ropes of the cargo net.**

**Aquata then landed on the ship's deck flat on her bottom.**

**"Oh, ouch! Are you all right, Aunt Aquata?" Melody asked fearfully.**

**Eric helped his sister-in-law up onto her feet.**

**"Yes, Melody," Aquata answered. "I'm all right."**

**Aquata got off the deck and began to brush herself off.**

**"Come along," Ariel said to Aquata. "come along and see your new nephew."**

**While Ariel took Aquata to see Marinus, Melody was left alone.**

**While she was alone, Melody began to think of her mysterious prince and began to sing to him.**

**Melody: **_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_**;**

_**To sing to**_**;**

_**Sweet things to**_**;**

_**A gay little love melody**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**I wonder**_**;**

_**If my heart keeps singing**_**;**

_**Will my song go winging**_**;**

_**To someone**_**;**

_**Who**_**'**_**ll find me**_**;**

_**And bring back a love song to me**_**.**

**Eric came back out onto the ship's deck.**

**"Are you okay, Melody?" Eric asked.**

**Melody looked up at her father, "Yes, Dad, I'm fine." she said.**

**"Does this have anything to do with Marinus?" Eric asked Melody.**

**"No, Dad," Melody said. "it has nothing to do with Marinus."**

**"Well," someone asked Melody. "does it have to do with the young merman you met when you reunited the humans with the merpeople?"**

**Melody saw Sebastian coming up to the surface.**

**"No, Sebastian," Melody said with a sad sounding sigh. "it has nothing to do with that boy, he's not even a prince."**

**"What? You're in love with a prince?" Eric asked Melody.**

**"Yes, Dad," Melody said. "I confess, I'm in love with a prince."**

**Aquata & Ariel came out of the ship's nursery to the sound of Melody humming the song she was singing earlier, Ariel held Marinus in her arms.**

**"That is wonderful news, Melody!" Ariel exclaimed.**

**"When did you meet this boy, Melody?" Aquata asked.**

**"Once upon a dream, Aunt Aquata, I met my prince... once upon a dream." Melody answered.**

**"Once upon a dream," Ariel exclaimed. "it cannot be!"**

**Melody began to sing a melodious song.**

**Melody: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

**La la;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

**"Like I said before," Ariel exclaimed. "it cannot be!"**

**Melody looked at her mother, "Cannot be what?" she asked now feeling baffled.**

**"Eric, can you come with me," Ariel requested. "I need to talk to you in private."**

**"But of course." Eric said to Ariel.**

**Eric followed Ariel into the ship's nursery.**

**Back at the castle of Queen Aurora & King Phillip, Aurora & Phillip came out into the garden to the sound of Brian humming the song he was singing earlier.**

**"That is wonderful news, Brian!" Phillip exclaimed.**

**"When did you meet this girl, Brian?" Aurora asked.**

**"Once upon a dream, Mother, I met my princess... once upon a dream." Brian answered.**

**"Once upon a dream," Aurora exclaimed. "it cannot be!"**

**Brian began to sing a melodious song.**

**Brian: **_**I know you**_**;**

_**I walked with you once upon a dream**_**;**

_**I know you**_**;**

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar**_**, **_**a gleam**_**;**

_**Yet I know it**_**'**_**s true**_**;**

_**That visions are seldom all they seem**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

_**I know what you**_**'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**But if I know you**_**;**

**I know what you'**_**ll do**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll love me at once**_**;**

_**The way you**_**;**

_**Did once upon a dream**_**.**

**"Like I said before," Aurora exclaimed. "it cannot be!"**

**Brian looked at his mother, "Cannot be what?" he asked now feeling baffled.**

**"Phillip, can you come with me," Aurora requested. "I need to talk to you in private."**

**"But of course." Phillip said to Aurora.**

**Phillip followed Aurora into the throne room.**

**Back in the nursery of Ariel & Eric's ship, Eric saw the expression of worry upon Ariel's face.**

**"Ariel Darling," Eric asked. "whatever could the matter be?"**

**"It is Melody," Ariel answered Eric. "she is remembering Prince Brian."**

**"Aurora & Phillip's son?" Eric asked Ariel.**

**"That's right," Ariel answered Eric. "Melody is in love with him."**

**Eric then held onto Ariel's right hand.**

**"There is only one thing we must do!" Eric said to Ariel.**

**"What might that be?" Ariel asked Eric.**

**"We must protect Melody & Brian's romance!" Eric answered Ariel.**

**Back in the throne room of Aurora & Phillip's castle, Phillip saw the expression of worry upon Aurora's face.**

**"Aurora Dearest," Phillip asked. "whatever could the matter be?"**

**"It is Brian," Aurora answered Phillip. "he is remembering Princess Melody."**

**"Ariel & Eric's daughter?" Phillip asked Aurora.**

**"That's right," Aurora answered Phillip. "Brian is in love with her."**

**Phillip then held onto Aurora's right hand.**

**"There is only one thing we must do!" Phillip said to Aurora.**

**"What might that be?" Aurora asked Phillip.**

**"We must protect Brian & Melody's romance!" Phillip answered Aurora.**

**Unknowing to either Aurora & Phillip or Ariel & Eric, Morgana was watching the two couples through her crystal ball.**

**"How interesting! I know what I have to do," Morgana cackled evilly. "I must destroy that **_**precious**_** romance!"**


End file.
